My Megurine
by TealMegurine
Summary: A collection of stories centered on Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Shorts
1. chapter 1

It was midnight. And lights from the streets were not visible to her view. It was terrifying. She was only clinging to the light that the lamp was emitting.

They were on a camp, Miku and her. The two have been together for a year and Miku told her that she wanted to try something new. They've already tried ice skating, mountain climbing, going to the top of a tower, biking, being together in a chair lift and bungee jump.

Luka hated heights, so much. But her girlfriend was an adventurous person. She really likes trying new things and discovery. For this reason, Luka had to forget her fear and face it. Miku was there to help her though, it was nice.

 _I won't let go of you_

 _I'm here_

 _Just look at me_

Those were the things that Miku usually say every time she was to encounter in going through tall heights. She deeply love those statements. But she loves Miku's presence more.

Every time she was together with the tealette, she feels safe.

At present, Luka was now sitting inside their tent, wearing her pajamas which consisted of a baggy white shirt and gray shorts. All the while, she was also waiting for Miku. The tealette was outside to make sure that the tent was durable just in case it becomes too windy during the night.

But it felt like Miku was taking too long. And this made the pink haired a little anxious . The silhouette of the twin-tailed girl that was there earlier was suddenly gone.

A hard gulp as her expression begins to be filled with worry. "M-miku?"

Five seconds flew by and a reply didn't come.

"Jeez Miku. Stop playing with me" Luka whined, sounding more and more frightened by the second.

Still, there was no reply. An extremely terrified expression made its up to Luka's features. In the speed of light, she pulled a flashlight from her bag and a spoon for self defense.

Leisurely, her head poked out of the tent. She directed her gaze from left to right, checking if Miku was there, plus verifying if the coast was clear from bears or something worse.

Luka nibbled her bottom lip before fully getting out of the tent. She wore her slippers and in silence began to look around.

In every corner of their area in the forest, no signs of the teal haired can be seen. Luka felt even more horror-struck as she stressed out where the tealette have taken herself into.

Despite her deep fear, she took a step through the bushes. A hard gulp and a silent prayer before she continued. "Miku? Where are you?"

Only the sound of wind turning heavier filled in. The noises coming from the leaves surrounding her wasn't helping either. In all honesty, it was just making the atmosphere more horrifying.

"I swear Miku. If you don't show your-"

Abruptly, a creature covered in a white fabric jumped out of the bushes. Luka squealed. Loudly. Itwas so loud that she could wake all the animals in the woods. But the noise that entered after was filled with pure entertainment.

"Bahwhahaha. You should've seen the look on your face baby girl!" Miku hardly said in between cackles. On her hands, she was holding a long white piece of cloth.

Luka clomped a step in pure annoyance. "Seriously Miku! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

A grin. "But I didn't"

Cerulean eyes rolled up before saying, "Whatever. Let's just go back"

The couple's bad luck seemed to come in the picture as the light coming from the flashlight began flickering.

A dumbfounded expression as Luka watched the light give up on them second by second. And then it was pure darkness.

 _Oh my gosh_

Luka immediately cupped for her lover's arms and clung into it.

"I-I'm scared"

Miku tightly held the arm of her vulnerable lover as she reassured, "Don't worry babe. I got this"

She stomped hardly on the ground and light filtered revealing her light up sketchers.

Luka facepalmed, "Why are you like this?"


	2. Pikachu

Picking up the pace, Luka tighten her grip on the paper bags she was holding. She was walking earnestly just earlier until she remembered that she was cooking a soup back at her house. For this reason; she's currently smacking her own face for even staying at the convenience store doing nothing but stare at her straw.

Seeing that she was halfway into her house, she began to slow down because she needed to catch her breath. She opened up the paper bag so the scent of the donuts she had bought would come out and maybe bring back her energy. And it did. She took a turn and notice that there was a teal haired girl wearing a cap and she was holding a phone on her hand. The girl wasn't looking at her way but only at the said gadget. Not being interested in other's business, Luka returned her attention to the delicious scent.

Taking a step forward, she saw the girl hold up her phone and her and when they were already in front of one another, Luka felt shocked and embarrassed when the girl had positioned her phone in the level of her chest, seemingly taking a photo. Luka raised her hand to her and slapped her into the face, hard. "What do you think you're doing?" She had never expected such an innocent looking teal haired girl would be a pervert that would take a picture of someone's body part on a freakin' Sunday morning! And now she had another thing to regret, wearing a fit sleeveless.

The girl didn't seem to care that she had been slapped and regained the original position of her phone, earning another slap from the pinkette; on the other side so it would be equal. Luka asked the question once more before covering her bosom. The tealette answered in a blunt tone, "I'm sorry Miss but there is a Pikachu on your boobs and I must really catch it"

[Epilogue? Read


End file.
